Listen Up
by vkdemon
Summary: The aftermath of a one-night stand leads to the ripping apart of comfort zones and the rebuilding of Kurt and Dave's lives hopefully for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Listen Up (Sequel to Hear Me Out's can be found on karomeled's FF account and tumblr.) fanfiction dot net /s/8178484/1/Hear_me_out

Authors: vkdemon and karomeled

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: rough sex, facial

The nails burned out red trails down his shoulders but the pain was quickly placated by heat pulsing tightly around his cock. The twink lost it beautifully. Dave smiled smugly into his neck, released the shrunken cock and let himself rut into the spent body. The primadonna's limbs slid down lifelessly on the mattress. Dave growled, the slight change in position was enough for him to lose the rhythm. He dropped the guy's ass on the bed and grabbed his leg under the knee to hitch it up around his girth. Dave nuzzled the cheek with his nose.

"Come on, kiss me, 'm close."

The lack of response made him him finally look up. Dave froze. "Hey, you." He turned Kurt's face toward himself and patted his cheek lightly. The guy laid inanimately under him.

"Fuck." Dave pushed himself up to sit on his heels, grabbed his cock and slid from the other man. Not caring about the condom, he hurried to press an ear to his lover's chest. He listened, swallowing nervously. The thu-thump was slow but definitely there. Dave nearly laughed out loud in relief. The guy was unconscious or asleep but, fuck if he didn't scared the shit out of Dave for a moment.

So that was it. For the first time in his two year long sex life, he fucked a guy into oblivion. A part of Dave wanted to feel smug. It wasn't everyday when he could prove that even the icy bitches were no less in need for a good fuck than common sluts. The self-satisfaction didn't last long though, preening is no fun when you have no audience.

Dave poked the guy in the ribs. What was his name, again? He sighed belligerently and sat on the bed, sweeping legs over the edge of it. His cock had enough time to wilt, the rubber stuck unpleasantly to the skin. He tugged it off his member and dropped to the floor, standing to go to the bathroom and wash himself.

He always was quick to rise. A glimpse of a bared chest or couple suggestive words and he could jump to play. But for the sake of balance in nature no thing was perfect, not even Dave's cock. His best friend didn't do well when faces with distractions; and there wasn't really much more of a buzz kill than a motionless body taking up space in his bed. He knew some guys were into this kind of thing, but he was never able to get what pleasure could derive a lover unable to respond to his words and touch. He shook the thin arm. Well, it didn't seem like tonight's guest would respond to an ambulance siren, let alone Dave's waking methods. Dave dropped down on the mattress, roughly pushing the man's arm out of the way. So much for a evening, he thought grimly and looked over at the blissed out face of his neighbour. Somehow it made him even crankier. God, all he wanted was a nice simple fuck to get him ready for another day.

And the bed was against him too. Four months of wages ensured it was wide enough for three men, so how come the little twink ended up pressed up against his side? He wasn't used to sleeping with anyone and he definitely didn't care for a new experience in this matter. Dave mumbled begrudgingly to himself.

But then Kurt stirred. He sighed contently, the small hand travelled mindlessly over Dave's chest and embraced the man. Cuddling, Dave's mind supplied. He laid still for a moment, unsure how to react. Eventually, he sat up slowly, reached for a blanket and laid the cover over both of them.

There's luck in leisure, he convinced himself. They still have the morning for themselves.

Kurt was happy. Just happy without any addendum or looming worries to weigh him down. There was no stress about the morning meal or worry about a project for class coming due. Simply put there was nothing wrong in the world. Even the ache in his muscles and his derriere was just perfect. He nuzzled toward the warmth at his side, blissful and seeking more of the skin and touch. He found a furry chest and decided it was the best idea in the world to lick it. Salty.

Blue eyes blinked ever so slowly open, too lazy to care that when waking in a strange bed with a strange man one should be startled. Instead he let the foggy memories from the night of debauchery slip into his mind, each revelation of sexual congress widening his Cheshire grin. Kurt had never had sex like this. His sex life had been with Blaine, and only Blaine. Kurt purred as he arched his back. He could do to have more of this having-sex-on-impulse thing. Maybe just more having sex with this broad man-mountain he was against.

"Morning, sexy." He hummed as he wiggled his way up to press a kiss against Dave's mouth.

The man breathed through his nose as his head flinched on the pillow. A hand jutted out from under the cover and slapped into a barrier of warm twink-flesh. Dave's eyes fluttered open and he moved away, stunned to see a company in his bed. Just when a very annoyed "What the hell?!" was about to roll off his tongue, the flashback of last night hit him with understanding. "You..."

"Not a morning person?" Kurt couldn't be flustered. He eased himself up against the headboard, the marks and red/blue evidence of Dave's ravishing stood out bright against his pale skin. Long delicate fingers pressed over them, hissing as they twinged under his hand. "I'm usually running out of bed. It didn't seem too appropriate today."

"I can't imagine why not. You got what you wanted, yeah?" Dave mumbled as he turned to see the time. Piss-poor seven o'clock. Dave groaned and swung an arm over his eyes, dropping back on the bed.

"What I wanted was to not hear anymore disruptive sex in the evening... I didn't get what I wanted, but I think I got what I needed." Kurt grinned, his hand reaching toward Dave to run through the man's hair. He didn't notice the little curls before. In fact he hadn't noticed much at all but overwhelming muscle sex-God. "Reminds me of that song." Kurt began to sing softly.

"Well, I saw her today at the reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
I knew she would go meet her connection."

"Christ..."

"At her feet was her footloose man  
No, you can't always get what you want."

Dave sat up abruptly, tossed the covers off them and grabbed the guy's hips, tugging Kurt down in one move. He wasn't sure if the guy was openly mocking him or if he was brain damaged and singing was his way of communication, like some warped Tourette Syndrome. "I always get what I want, babe," he said with a smirk. "Now, the question is, you want it like last night or will just suck me off?"

Kurt's voice was cut into a yelp as he was taken over by the brute. Really, he thought the man would appreciate classic rock. The question took a few moments to process and when he did his body came alive. "You cleared me out a little too well last night for more anal, but your other option sounds good." He tried to sound as sultry as possible.

Dave hummed in approval and sat down on the bed, pushing some distance between them for Kurt to get on his four. He was surprised the guy give up without a fight this time, but well, a good orgasm does that to people. The guy sure seemed parched yesterday. He rubbed a hand over his cock, half hard already from the morning. "Come on, Fancy." He watched the other man through half-closed lids.

Kurt scooted down to get into a more comfortable position. He let his fingers lead, exploring the thick muscle of Dave's thigh. He hadn't gotten a chance to really take his time exploring Dave. It was a favorite thing of his, touching and petting and looking over every muscle and curve of his lover's body. Blaine was always focused on making sure Kurt was being touched to let Kurt enjoy himself for long. He licked a kittenish stripe from the inside of Dave's knee up to his inner thigh.

Dave's legs jerked, his ticklish spot triggered. He licked his lips and spread his thighs further. Normally, he'd already have a guy choking on his dick. He brought a hand to Kurt's neck and pressed down lightly, trying to subtly let him know what he wanted.

Kurt grinned, punishing the ticklish skin with a nip from his teeth. He knew what Dave wanted, the big man wasn't exactly subtle. Kurt couldn't be bothered to obey while there was so much skin to explore. His left hand skated finger tips on the furred skin so he could enjoy both legs at once.

"Are you going to start today?" Dave took himself in hand to stimulate his dick before it'll decide to soften again. He just wanted to get off before work, to have some pleasant thing to say about this day since getting sleep wasn't apparently an option. "Just say "AAAH" and I'll do the rest for you." He let the irritation slip into his voice.

"Okay, Mister. Unless you have a damn good reason to be like this, like low blood sugar or an urgent task, you are going to apologize this instant. I will happily suck you and do a mind-blowing job of it, but not under these conditions."

Dave rolled his eyes. "I put up with your shit yesterday, I'm sure you can do the same. Every qui needs a quo, dude. Get your mouth on me or stop wasting my time."

"Neanderthal." He dug his teeth into the meat of Dave's thigh hard enough to leave his own ring of indentation.

Dave groaned loudly. "Now we're getting somewhere." His hand slid down his cock and gripped at the base, directing the organ toward Kurt.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow up at Dave. "Not so fast. Didn't you make me get in a sheath? Better grab one or I'm just going to keep enjoying myself." Kurt sucked at the bite he'd made, deepening the mark.

"Nightstand," Dave said with a nod toward the other side of the bed.

Dave was just about done with the dawdling when he caught view of the other man wiggling his way to the stand. That was enough for the morning crankiness to dissolve. He moved behind Kurt when the man was busy getting the condoms out and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades, lowering his body on the smaller man. He sucked the spot into his mouth, one hand busy with rubbing the head of his cock over Kurt's ass.

"Hello. Looks like someone finally woke up." Kurt rolled his spine up into the man over him. His skin pressed into the broad flesh above him like a cat into a touch. Kurt had the condom in his right hand. Now that Dave was getting into it, Kurt could easily justify another round of this overwhelming need from the night before.

Dave smiled into the pale neck. The large hand sneaked under his lovers body, grabbed a hip and flipped the smaller man over on his back. Dave's dick throbbed in his palm. The twink seemed so delicate, and helpless, easy to manhandle around like a mannequin. And yet memories from last night were too fresh to forget about the fire, simmering there under surface. And right now David couldn't think of anything being hotter than making this wild card submit to him.

He snatched the condom and made a quick way of putting it on himself, while moving up Kurt's body. He straddled his chest.

Kurt was trapped! He squirmed, trying to push the huge man off of him with no success. The huge length loomed before him. Kurt dearly wished to open his mouth and take Dave in. This however was a game and that would be out of turn. Instead he bit down on his lip, refusing to open. He challenged Dave to try to take his mouth with flashing eyes.

"Open up, Beautiful," Dave said quietly while brushing the head of his cock over Kurt's lips. His mouth quirked in a small smile. "Or is it too much for you?"

Kurt groaned, darting his tongue out just enough to touch the covered tip to tease the man before sealing his lips tight again. This whole not talking was irritating. He wanted to put the big man in his place. Instead he quirked an eyebrow.

Dave's eyes went hard. Fucking tease. He inched closer letting his cock bump over Kurt's cheek. One hand sneaked around the man's thin neck. He wondered briefly if he could wrap his fingers around it if he pressed down. The other hand rested on Kurt's cheek, the thumb dug into Kurt's chin, forcing it down. The man bent hovering closely over Kurt's face.

Kurt opened at the pressure on his chin. Something about that warmth on his neck made him want to submit and be used. The thick cock slid in, the taste of the latex wasn't pleasant, but watching Dave's face more than made up for it. He groaned hard around Dave.

"Good boy," Dave purred with praise, guiding the organ into the man's mouth, brushing over the roof and bulging the soft cheeks. "That's what you wanted, yes?"

Kurt refused to degrade himself by nodding around the cock. He bent his elbows, testing the range of his arms now that Dave's thick legs trapped his upper arms to his own sides. He grinned around the thickness and grabbed two handfuls of Dave's thick ass and pushed him forward to press deep into his throat.

Dave groaned in surprise, watching his dick being engulfed by Kurt's mouth. That was all the confirmation he needed. "Who'd thought you'd be so hungry for it," he rasped. Well, no guy was able to stay a prude in his bed. Dave thrust in, one hand full of Kurt's hair to keep his head in place.

Kurt gagged as it hit too deep. He swallowed roughly, trying to force his throat to take Dave in. It was huge to say the least and tears were the evidence of his effort to accommodate. He couldn't control the depth of Dave's cock. Why was that so intoxicating? Dave was going to take from him, make him find an edge of his ability like the night before. Kurt's cock was hard and sadly unable to be touched from the current position. Kurt was discovering a new kink per second in this bedroom.

Dave withdrew slightly and slid back in, gentler this time, his worlds not matching the action. "Take it, I know you can." He set up a slow pace in which his hips were bucking toward the mouth, unashamedly closing the distance between.

Kurt kept his mouth as wide as possible. He pressed his nails into the muscled ass that was in his limited range of motion to keep some control. He wanted to be able to feel Dave crash over the edge because of him.

Dave watched the lush eyelashes and big blue eyes with blown pupils. He looked oh so innocent even when having his mouth fucked. Dave wanted the innocence gone. The angelic face accosted something primal in him, something that wanted to ravage and wreck. Ruin him for other men. Dave jerked his hips back, peeled the rubber off and started pumping his length fast, tightening his grip in Kurt's hair.

Kurt's eyes went wide as he realized what Dave was going to do. This was so not the kind of facial he usually enjoyed. An outraged squawk was all he could get out before he was forced to shut mouth and eyes tight against the outpouring from the man. Oh, he was going to get Dave back for this one!

Dave moaned loudly and sagged slightly under the weight of his climax. He got reminded too soon about thin wiggling body he was probably crashing right now. He threw his left leg over it and dropped next to his lover, easing his fingers from his hair. He smiled watching his work. A hand reached out to massage the cum into the man's skin.

Kurt's upturned nose wrinkled in irritation. This was gross and it didn't matter that his cock hadn't calmed at all. It was leaking desperate for attention against his stomach. A considerate lover would be bringing a towel or something to help him clean this mess off with. So much for that. He batted Dave's hand away, still unable to open his mouth for fear getting the mess in his mouth.

Dave chuckled, misunderstanding Kurt's gesture. "You gonna stay like this?" He murmured moving to kiss and nip at Kurt's collarbone. "Didn't peg you for such a cumslut, but well, 's not the first time you surprised me." His hand found its way to Kurt's cock and gave it a squeeze. The man clearly enjoyed their time together.

Kurt whimpered, the touch unexpected and needed. He momentarily forgot about the mess as his brain short-circuited in Dave's palm. His hips came off the bed, toward Dave, begging him to show mercy. Kurt turned his neck, trying to find anything to clear his vision.

Dave groped the dick tightly and set a murderous pace, determinant to bring Kurt to fast and blinding orgasm. He kissed and sucked a path on Kurt's neck and jaw line, careful to not lick the cum off. "Come, babe, mess yourself for me." He cupped the head of Kurt's dick in his palm, wanting to catch every spurt, and massaged it with the palm.

Kurt's climax came with a high pitched whimper. It might not be the scream Dave had been so proud to get from him earlier, but it was no less intense. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. Still covered in Dave's orgasm he added his own across his pale chest and over Dave's fingers. Kurt couldn't move.

Dave groaned, satisfied with the picture before him. He had a feeling he's going to come back to this moment a lot during his 'alone' time. Once Kurt's body relaxed against the sheets, he brought the richly coated in cum hand and smeared it over Kurt's throat. His fingers threaded the perfect hair, adorning it with white strands. Dave bent to kiss.

Kurt hummed, shockingly calm as Dave was covering his body. The feel of Dave's hands spreading it felt like affection, like a gentleness that had been lacking in their pleasure the night before. He kissed Dave, a chaste closed mouth kiss that seemed out of place in their debauchery. Kurt would have to make him give more of those kinds of kisses after he showered.

Dave lowered his head on the bed with a happy sigh, and stretched on the bed. Seemed like the morning wouldn't go to waste after all. Dave breathed out and sat up, clapping Kurt's thigh. "Well that was good. I'm going to take a shower," he said and got off the bed. "The door key is in glass ball on the left, you can leave the door unlocked."

"Leave me to the shower. This is a terrible state to remain in."

Dave turned around with raised eyebrow. "What...? You live downstairs."

"So? I'm not going to take the walk of shame covered in both of our leavings." Kurt cleared his eyes just enough to open one. He slid off the bed and as gracefully as possible made his way bare toward what was the bathroom. His apartment had exactly the same floor-plan.

"You can always just, you know, wipe yourself up. That's what we, grown-ups, usually do," Dave said crossing arms over his chest. He didn't like the ease with which Kurt walked around his apartment. He rarely let anyone linger after the fucking, unless a guy tricked him into shower sex or they played messy earlier. One facial hardly classified as that.

"Grown-ups also offer guests use of the facilities. It's called manners." Kurt paid the man no attention and sauntered right into the bathroom and started to turn the faucet to warm up before moderating the temperature just like he did in his own apartment.

"Won't your precious boyfriend worry where you've been?" Dave called after him. "I figured you'd want to sneak back in before he'll wake up. I don't want any troubles from him, understood?" He glared at the closed doors.

"You have nothing to worry about from Blaine." He couldn't quite bring himself to let Dave know that boyfriends wasn't a terms for he and Blaine anymore. Kurt examined the bottles in the shower, surprised to see they were some of the more expensive brands of for-men products. He took the old spice, how stereotypical, and began to scrub with a washcloth at his abused skin.

Dave retreated to his bedroom and made an effort of tugging the sheets off the bed and folding them next to it. Shit, I need to do laundry, he thought picking up his scattered around clothes and throwing them on the pile. He sat on the mattress, waiting for his neighbour to get done with washing. He wondered if the little neat freak was trying to exfoliate every pore, because no man would spend this long in the bathroom. This, this was exactly the reason he never allowed such things. People meant inconvenience.

Or maybe he should just try to get on with a normal guy next time.

Kurt took half the time of his normal care routine. He didn't have any of the supplies he needed to properly cleanse. He'd do a mask and a spa treatment tonight. He took a clean towel from under the sink, surprised to find even one and dried down. His hazy reflection in the mirror made him pause.

Kurt was walking out of a stranger's shower, having had two rounds of wild sex with said unknown man. What was his life? Blaine would laugh at him... or worse, give that vague disapproving sigh. Kurt straightened. Who cared what Blaine thought. Blaine could go have wild sex with his man whenever he wanted. Kurt shouldn't feel ashamed of doing the same. In fact he felt David and he shared quite a bond. In fact he could say he obviously had a new beau. Wouldn't that just be lovely to be able to flaunt. Kurt's footsteps took him, wrapped in a towel back into the bedroom. "Do you have work?"

"Yes," Dave answered shortly and walked by him. He stopped in front of the bathroom and glanced at the other man. "Why?"

"Just wondering if there was time to 'help' you with your own shower. Pity." Kurt offered Dave what, he hoped, was a coy smile. His old nervousness was slipping back in at the edges.

Dave couldn't suppress the smirk. "Insatiable, aren't we? Unfortunately I'll have to go out in less than an hour and need to go buy myself something for breakfast first. So, no time left, Sweet-Lips."

Kurt's coy smile broke into a full joyous grin. Maybe the pet-term wasn't what Kurt would have chosen for his next lover to call him but it was obviously a term of affection! And that meant this was more than just random sex. "Maybe next time I'll bring breakfast and desert." So sue him his flirtations weren't the most original, but they seemed to be working. He let Dave have a view of his bent over ass as he located the first item of his clothing on the floor.

Dave let out a breathy chuckle. The guy must be full of himself if he thought Dave -anyone- would want to deal with a high-maintenance bitch twice. He came up slowly behind him and rested his hands on Kurt's hips as the man straightened against him. "We'll see." Dave's lips brushed the ear-lobe. He caught it lightly between his teeth, unable to resist the last lick. Kurt had a special taste, distinctive and saccharine sensation that needs a moment to melt on the tongue and explode with startling note of refreshing artlessness. He was a nice sweet course, but Dave had a feelinghe'd get sick of it pretty soon. He left him with a wink and went to take his much needed shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Warning: Internalized Homophobia

"Good morning, Blaine." Kurt's smile was bright enough to light the kitchen that Blaine was finishing up his breakfast in. Blaine watched his roommate come into the front door when he should have been sleeping in his own room. Kurt's expression was all about relaxation that could only come from good sex or 50% off Louis Vuitton.

"Did someone have a good night? I worried when you weren't home."

"Ah, you know. I went places," Kurt said meticulously adding just enough carelessness to his voice to convince about his absence not being a big deal. He sat by the kitchen table and smoothed the tablecloth with Mona Lisa smile plastered on his face. "Met people," he added quietly.

"Met people..." Blaine motioned with his spoon for Kurt to continue. He hadn't seen that expression since the early honeymoon phase of their relationship back in high school. "Anyone special?"

Kurt cleared an invisible scrap from the table with a flick of a finger. The first time Blaine admitted to having a new sweetheart was preceded by a lot of humming, mumbling and reassurance about lifelong friendship. It was as if Blaine surmised that information might unravel the bond between them. And he was right. Kurt never told him that out right, of course, never really allowed himself to think about it, but seeing Blaine with other people made him feel... defeated. Replaceable. The break up was final and Kurt couldn't pretend anymore that they were on a break. Instead, he had to smile and kindly decline invitations for double-dates, find ways to sneak out of his own apartmentwhenever Blaine had a "movie night" and finally, wipe away tears and placate Blaine's disappointment while squashing his own.

He was surprised to notice that his replacement was quite quickly replaced too. Blaine didn't have much problem with getting on with people and gave Kurt plenty of opportunities to get used to the new dynamic. It seemed so casual for others, to just meet a person and become their world that sometimes Kurt wondered if there was something wrong with him for not being capable of the same.

"Yes. He is," Kurt looked up to gauge the reaction, searching for a spark of jealousy in Blaine's eyes. "We had lovely time together."

Blaine smiled warmly. He worried about Kurt's descent into single life. He knew the diva was particular about dating and more than a little high maintenance, but Blaine truly wished Kurt would find someone to help him smile again. He leaned his chin on his palm and flashed that grin. "Don't hold out on me, Kurt. Tell me all about the man who put a skip in your step."

Kurt straightened on his seat, a wider smile pulling at the edges of his lips. "I don't really know that much about him," he said and bit his lower lip, the lack of knowledge about his new darling playing havoc on his morals. "We didn't really have time to talk...," he said ingenuously.

"Kurt... are you telling me you had a one-night stand?" Blaine's eyebrows rose right into his gelled hairline. "Of all of the Divas from Lima I would have never imagined you'd take up that kind of entertainment." Blaine's tone was warm. He could remember the judgemental snipes Kurt had taken about Blaine's dating habits not too long ago. It used to be their weekly ritual.

"Well, it's not a one-night stand if you're going to come back, yes?" Kurt couldn't keep the combative note out of his voice.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a one-night stand if you were safe." Blaine hated the lecturing tone that snuck into his voice, but nowadays it was basically a given. Kurt's voice, while lovely, took on a very special quality that Blaine compared to a dog whistle. It sent tension up his spine and no matter the topic, Blaine felt like every word was a condemnation of his freer lifestyle.

"Of course I was safe," Kurt snapped, all too well reminded about his surprise when David wanted to use condom during fellatio. His inexperience colored his cheeks with embarrassment.

"Kurt..." Blaine sighed, a hand smoothing at his temples to try to calm himself. This was turning into a fight. He didn't understand how everything turned into a fight! Being broken up was supposed to fix their friendship, not make it harder. "I'm happy for you. I have to get to class."

Kurt's face fell. "Blaine...?" _That's all? All you have to say about the ex-love-of-your-life getting off with other man? _Kurt caught his eyes when the boy turned back to him. "Have a nice day," said the ice cap immune to global warming of Blaine's friendship.

Blaine took his cereal bowl to the sink and rinsed it, trying to gather himself. "Let me know when you are ready to introduce him around. I'd like to meet the man who made you smile. I don't think I've seen that grin since High School." Blaine offered the olive branch, hoping that Kurt knew how much he wanted to keep their friendship.

"I will. We could got out or whatever. You'd like him," Kurt smiled lightly.

***

"I'm here! Sorry, Mr. Lawson decided that class needed to run over time for the world most boring Mid-Term review." Dave punched his time-card into the old fashioned clock before sticking it back in it's holder.

Dave's muscles relaxed as the scent of sugar and flour floated over his senses. His job was hard, don't get him wrong. There was nothing more frustrating than trying to juggle customer orders when they wanted details on the shape and texture of the frosting that was physically impossible. The work was physically intense and you never got to sit down. But it was worth it.

Dave always came home with items, left over mini-cakes, cancelled orders that were already mixed, expired loaves of sweetbread, and anything else that they couldn't technically sell anymore. Dave figured he worked off what he took in at hockey practice and at the on-campus gym.

He came over to the order list hung from the pinboard on the east wall of the kitchen. "What's the damage like today?"

His boss, a white-clothed elderly hulk of a man, peeked from over a pile of papers clipped together at the edge. "Can he not read himself?" The man gruffed and went back to mutter the text he was reading, growling occasionally at the juridical gibberish he was trying to decipher, but all he understood from it was what he already knew: one of his subcontractors bankrupted before paying off debts. The man scratched the remains of his hair violently.

Dave frowned at the tone and moved on over to the desk. "Damn that's one big pile. You want me to try and help? I bet you can make the cakes faster while I try to organize this mess."

The man looked up and narrowed his eyes, ready to snarl at the assumption that he needs help. The deftly intertwined appreciation was enough to mitigate. "Well," the man dropped the file on the table. "You wouldn't be much help with the toffi torte anyway."

Dave made way for the wide baker before taking up his seat. For a man of his boss's size he always sat in the tiny most awkward of chairs. Dave wiggled a little to keep the far left slat from digging into his hip before diving into the paperwork. He didn't raise his head from making notes and itemizing cost and expense charts until a hand was in front of his face with a lop-sided creme puff. "Oh... food. Thanks. Is it diner break already?"

The man huffed and mumbled before spitting out, "I didn't want it to go bad. So you can eat if you want or not." Dave recognized the batch from yesterday's display. The saucer with generous piece landed with a loud thumb next to the papers. The clumsiness seemed to left his boss only when he leaned over the pastry board. "Anything forward with this? "

Dave knew the gruff offer for the generosity it was. He stuffed the cream puff into his face, eating it in seconds flat. He let himself have a moment for the happy little moan that the sugar treat always earned. "Yeah, actually. So if I'm reading the bankruptcy paperwork right, you can submit a claim so that whatever money they do get from your sub-contractor they will give you a portion of it. It's not all of what they owe, but it's something to at least offset the debt. Also, I started on tallying your supplies. When was the last time you did a full inventory?"

The man hmpf'd for a moment. "Ah, it will be maybe seven months or so."

"Wow. You're really not good at anything but baking are you?" Dave knew he was being a cocky little shit so he flashed a grin. "I can pick up an extra shift on Monday after the main shop shuts down and start updating your records."

"You have nothing better to do than wear down your eyes over musty papers?" The man's voice was unpleasant as usual. He sniffed looking at the file as if it was a lair of bugs. "You'll stay God-knows how long and then you'll sleep on your lecture."

"I'll pace myself. I'm taking business as my major. It's like an internship. I promise to set an alarm and leave on time." He put up two fingers. "Scout's honor."

The man's shoulders sagged as he acknowledge there was no other way but to accept the help and start working on the neglected paper work. "Nu, just you remember to not leave the lights on for the night. The electric bills are already high as they are." The man's mumblings drifted off as he walked back to the stove.

And if Dave didn't know him better, he'd say he saw his boss smile.

***

Dave tossed his work shirt at the laundry basket. He's worked longer than he meant to as he went through the massive inventory project. Tonight was just organizing how to fix the neglected inventory. He glanced at the clock. It was 11pm.

If Dave wanted to, he could rinse down from the bakery scent, leave the days growth of beard on, and jump into some blue jeans and a undershirt, and hit the club. If he worked fast, he could get a guy back up to the room by 1am and fuck him hard and fast before kicking the guy out and getting a few hours sleep before the singer in # 627 started up.

Dave grumbled, a hand scratching at the hair over his small paunch. Fucking neighbours never let him just sleep the fuck in. He had an afternoon class so in the morning he could sleep until 11am if it wasn't for the loud mouthed twink... the loud mouthed twink who had passed out on his cock.

A low chuckle filled his apartment. HE won the bet! No more morning wake-ups from Broadway hopefuls or domestic cat fights from the fag couple down stairs. Jut Dave and his bed and deep restful sleep. Life was good.

He shucked the pants and settled himself into bed. The bet only lasted three months, so he might as well get as much rest and relaxation as possible. Thank you, Tootsie. Maybe once those three months were up he could tempt the slut in disguise into the same bet. Sounded like a full proof plan. Dave fell asleep with the smear of cum on his stomach from imagining whatever-his-name-was with the innocent eyes, falling apart around his cock.


	3. Chapter 3

**7:41 AM******

**Seven forty fucking one in the AM.******

**No one should be awake at this hour. No one should be talking. And no one should be fucking singing!******

**But one annoying pushy tight-assed little twink was warbling on at his highest of volumes like the world was his to annoy. ******

**Dave snarled in the direction of his floor. That little asshole. They had a fucking agreement and this is what greets him at Dark:30 in the bloody morning? The twink was dead.******

****

**Kurt burst out of the bathroom with the final note and sashayed naked to his room. It was so good to have the whole apartment all for himself since the very morning, bless Blaine's Friday's breakfasts out.******

**He dropped on the bed and stared at the ceiling with a dopey smile. Will David ask him out tonight? Of course he will. It's their first weekend. Kurt jolted up from the bed and came up to the wardrobe. His fingers traced various materials as he was putting them together in his mind seeking the right ensemble. Kurt bit his lip. Something that would say "slutty yet chic". He giggled at how unique David made him feel.******

**Sure enough about 20 minutes after Kurt's shower a booming knock interrupted the quiet of Kurt's apartment. He looked up from over set of beige shirts and frowned. Did Blaine forget his keys...? Kurt put on his robe and came up to the door. He creaked it open. "David?" His face split in a smile.******

**"What about you not waking my ass up at dark:30 in the morning did you not fucking get?" Dave was brooding, morning hair stuck up at odd angles and thin eyebrows arched together. What in the fucking world could possibly make anyone, including this perky-assed twink think being awake and happy before Starbucks even opened was okay? ******

**Kurt's smile faltered but he opened the door wider, standing before the man in his pinkish robe with purple pipping. "Why don't you come in? I'm all alone," he licked his lips. The last thing he wanted was for all neighbours to hear their domestic. ******

**Dave stepped in and slammed the door shut behind him. He'd only pulled on the bare necessities for not being arrested in public, boxer shorts and a undershirt. He loomed, his eyes not bothering to take in the apartment. It was some gay love nest of a pair of perfect looking twinks. He could smell the Martha Stuart catalog. All he cared was shutting Kurt up. "We had an agreement."******

**Kurt blinked. "What agreement?" He stepped up and laid a thin hand on the man's arm, trying to placate. "It's really nice to see you. Even though it was only two days. But I feel like I could already miss you." ****_You're rambling, Kurt, rambling_****. He smiled awkwardly..******

**Dave's eyebrows got broodier. "The one we made before I fucked your brains out. Maybe I jolted your memory so let me re-explain. You no sing in the fucking morning. I no fuck boys through the wall in the night." He explained slowly, like he was talking to a particularly stupid child. "I kept up my end."******

**Kurt felt his cheeks heating up. "Oh, ****_that_****." He cleared his throat and sneaked his hands around Dave's waist. "I'm sorry," he said bashfully looking up through his eyelashes. "Did I sound so bad though?" He teased.******

**Dave looked down at the thin arms slinking their way around him. What the... The twink was trying to come on to him, after waking him up? Dave couldn't decide if this was a farce or a porno he was living in. The least the boy could do was suck him off in apology. Dave's huge hand pushed into Kurt's damp hair and gripped hard enough to force Kurt to expose his throat. "You going to prove to me how sorry you are?"******

**Kurt's knees weakened under him. "Yes," he breathed out, eyes fluttering shut. Dave was going to take him again, just as he pleased, and Kurt had no choice but to give in. "I'm so sorry," he nearly moaned as the fingers tightened in his short hair. Some -growingly distant- part of him was blushing in embarrassment and shame, but he paid it no mind.******

**"Prove it, pretty boy." He pulled down, guiding Kurt to his knees on the living room rug. It might be a horrible early hour, but there was a lovely man ready and willing to service him. The morning was looking up. "Open up. I've got something that will shut you up for good."******

**Kurt glowed at the praise but when Dave spoke again he looked up at him in surprise, his big blue eyes making him innocent even on his knees. His swept his tongue over the plump pink lips as his hands inched toward the waistband of Dave's shorts. "I don't know. It's not that easy to shut me up. As you could hear for yourself," he smirked.******

**"I think you remember how easily it silenced you last time." Dave leered down at Kurt. He looked fine on his knees. The hand in Kurt's hair released in favor of cupping the back of his long neck. ******

"**I do," Kurt leaned in and nosed at Dave's pelvic bone to hide his blush. Dave smelled of sweat and soap and man. Kurt felt his mouth water and he tugged the boxers down. His hand closed around the cock and that was when the thought struck him. "I... I don't have condoms," he said timidly.******

**"Fuck." Dave was a shower, his cock hanging down heavily as the first sparks of pleasure played from Kurt's soft hand crawled through his spine. He wanted to say fuck the condoms and shove right into those plump lips... But he was a little too paranoid of STD's to risk it. "Handjob then. I want to see you catch it on that long throat."******

**Kurt stood up gracefully, fisting the cock in his hand and pressed against the man. "Where did my manners go. I should invite you to my room." He grinned giving a sharper tug to the organ and licked at Dave's lips.******

**Dave groaned out his opinion. He placed a hand around Kurt's hip and he pressed the man closer, letting their skin rub where his lowered boxers had exposed his hip. "You gotta stay classy." Dave snorted at the irony.******

**Kurt grinned against his lips and kissed him harder, pulling at the man to follow his clumsy walk back into his room. They made the short distance in no time, dropping on still unmade bed in tangle of limbs. Kurt grunted feeling the whole weigh of the man settling mercilessly on him.******

**Dave rolled his hips down into Kurt's hand, trapping the limb against Kurt's stomach. He dropped down to his forearms. His mouth found the long curve of pale skin that made up Kurt's neck and attacked with teeth. He anticipated the high needy sounds. Dave tried not to notice how he now knew some of Kurt's weak points. It implied something far too...familiar.******

**Kurt whined as his throat was nibbled and sucked between Dave's lips. He released his hand from under the man's body and clenched them both on his shirt. He despised this piece of clothing in that very moment but there seemed to be no time to even get it off the man. Dave's hips grind into his, the robe parted giving up his naked body for the man to work on. "Dav-david, it's..." Kurt clenched his eyes willing the orgasm away, willing them to slow down. "Give me, ah, time," he stuttered digging his nails into the man's arms.******

**"Take it." Dave's words pressed into the skin behind Kurt's ear. He wasn't particularly inclined to listen to anything Kurt wanted this time. This was payment for a verbal contract broken. Simple. It had nothing to do with Kurt enjoying himself... or Dave knowing that licking right up the shell of Kurt's ear would cause the pretty twink to shudder. Dave's cock rutted beside Kurt's, slicking at the damp skin to ease the way.******

**Kurt's nails scratched hard down Dave's back, the skin being saved only by thin material of shirt. He grabbed at the asscheeks, digging his fingers into soft flesh. His lips kissed the jaw, ear, wherever he could reach.******

**Dave bit Kurt's jaw, his teeth snapping deeper than just a love bite. "Hands off my ass," he snarled.******

**Kurt groaned in pain and tugged his head away. The right asscheek was pinched in punishment. "Careful with marks I have classes today," Kurt hissed but his hands traveled up to rest on the small of Dave's back. ******

**Class... Kurt had to be around the same age he was. Dave bit Kurt's collarbone instead. He didn't need to learn pointless information about the guys he fucked. "Shut up."******

**This time Kurt slapped the ass with with playful glint in his eyes. "How about some bed manners, hm?" He leaned up to kiss him.******

**Dave growled again, shuffling to find Kurt's wrists. He raised both over Kurt's head and pinned them there. "Shut the fuck up, please."******

"**You were supposed to make me," Kurt pointed out with a wicked grin gasping at being restrained like this. His ankles wrapped around Dave's hips, clenching the man waist between his legs, and met behind the ass to kneed the flesh with heels.******

**Dave shoved his tongue into Kurt's mouth. He fucked into the warm opening with the same rough pace his hips took into Kurt's body. His sweat helped the slide of his and Kurt's cock trapped between Dave's thick stomach and Kurt's soft belly. Finally relief from that voice.******

**It didn't seem like the smaller man could stay quiet though. Kurt's moans vibrated through Dave's mouth, resounding over the small apartment and his legs proved surprisingly strong as they pressed into Dave, driving him closer.******

**"Kurt! I found some boxers in the entryway. You know, traditionally these things are supposed to go on the door knobs to keep me from entering and seeing your man's ass. It's a nice ass by the way." Blaine leaned in the doorway with boxers dangling from his finger and a Cheshire grin on his face.******

**Kurt squeaked out a high-pitched noise. "Blaine!" He pushed at Dave to sit up and tugged the robe over himself hastily. "You weren't supposed to come home yet!" He looked at Dave, mortified to have been caught in a situation as embarrassing as this. ******

**Dave had come to the realization that the blue eyed twink was cursed. The jock was inches away from getting to come when the boyfriend walked in. Fuck his luck. He glared at the cock-block. Great, he was going to be involved in a fucking domestic fight. Great. ******

**"Obviously you had other plans. I decided to come back early. I scored cheap tickets." Blaine was doing nothing to hide his ogling of Kurt's tail. He even blushed when he got a frontal view.******

**Kurt's face brightened nevertheless the deep pink shade on his cheeks. "Awesome, but for what?" He asked standing up to tie the robe and then sat primly on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs. "Albeit, um, if we could talk later, that would be fine too," he cleared his throat. "This is David," he nodded at the man, smiling to him apologetically.******

**What the fuck kind of relationship did the twinks have? Dave glared from Blaine to Kurt and then shoved past the tiny shellacked haired boy. "Fuck this." He muttered. People in relationships were fucking crazy.******

"**No, David, wait!" Kurt jumped to his feet and grabbed the man by his hand. "Please, stay," he begged. He wasted a second to glare at Blaine and if his looks could kill the short man would have been dust.******

"**Stay for breakfast?" He repeated. "Blaine is going out anyway, right, ****_Blaine?_****"**

**"Oh yes. I'm always happy to leave when Kurt's finally getting some. He's such a prissy bitch when he's being prudish." Blaine flashed the biggest grin.******

**Dave snatched his boxers out of Blaine's hand. "How about you two go fuck each other."******

**Kurt stepped between them mouthing ****_I will kill you_****to Blaine. "We haven't fucked since before we moved in," he said exasperated thatsuch a nice morning was irreparably destroyed. "Come on, David, don't be like this."******

**"Sorry, Fancy. I don't do threesomes." He flipped off both of them before storming out in all his boxer-clad-still-annoyingly-hard glory.******

**Kurt run behind him to the door, furious at the twist of events. "What the hell does that mean?!" He called after man's retreating back. They were fine moment ago! Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "That's right, go away, you limp dick!"******

**"He didn't seem particularly lacking in rigidity." ******

"**DO NOT talk to me," Kurt shoved past Blaine on the way to his room, shutting the door with enough force to make the mirror hanging next to it clang against the wall.******

**"ON THE UP SIDE HE'S EVEN HOTTER THAN I THOUGHT!" Blaine yelled before wandering off to dish the gossip to his boyfriend.******

**Kurt dropped face down on the bed and hid his face in the pillow. He allowed himself a quiet chuckle. Yeah, good thing Dave was cute. But it was still so unfair of him to come up, rail him up and go without letting him finish. He bucked his hips into the soft mattress sighing as his erection chafed against the terrycloth robe. A small satisfied smile played on his lips. ******

**At least he could be sure that right now Dave had the very same problem.**


End file.
